Vehicles typically include various settings that can be adjusted for a particular user. For example, a user may wish to adjust a vehicle seat, mirrors, etc., based on the user's size. When multiple users have access to a vehicle, each of the users may require or desire different settings. Improved mechanisms are needed for identifying users and/or for providing custom settings.